Mister Possessive Alpha
by xxxdamonkatxxx
Summary: Elena Gilbert always wanted her life to be full of love and happiness.She meets her soul mate who keeps cheating on her and a stalker,who is keen on making Elena his mate. Will Damon Salvatore treat her like a true mate and save her from the evil in this world? AU
1. Love at first sight

_Hey, I am Kayla and this is my first Delena fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this one. _

_Thanks to my beta reader who wishes to remain anonymous for doing a wonderful job. _

_i am really nervous since this is my first story on ff so please leave me some NICE REVIEWS._

_Disclaimer : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it. _

* * *

_**ELENA**_

My name is Elena Gilbert. I'm 17 years old and a werewolf . I live in New York. My father is the Alpha and mother, the Luna of 'Blue Moon' pack. I have an over-protective elder brother Jeremy, who is 21 and the future Alpha of our pack. I totally love my brother even though he can be a pain most of the times. Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler ,Jamie and Jeremy are my best friends. Matt is my boyfriend. He is THE hottest guy in our school. Matt and I have been dating for almost a year now.

At last summer is over and I am back from France. Dad had taken us to Paris, this holiday. We had to return because there were rogues in our area and the Alpha of Greenwood was going to live with our pack until next year. Greenwood pack is the strongest and also the biggest pack in the US.

School starts from tomorrow. Greenwood pack's future Alpha is here to find his mate and to train our werewolves

'_**Oh tonight, tonight we could be more than friends,**_

_**Oh tonight, tonight we should be more than friends'**_

Inna's 'more than friends' started blasting from my alarm clock. Switching it off, I pulled my quilt over my head. Just then my 'evil' brother Jeremy pulled open the door with such force that it almost came off its hinges.

No sooner had he entered, "Get Your ass moving Elena, you are late for school," he yelled

"What?" I threw off the covers feigning innocence.

"Come ON. Who are you trying to cheat?" He challegened. Seems like he didnt buy it, i thought.

"Fine. I'll be downstairs in 20," I groaned. I was definitely NOT a morning person.

Before leaving my room Jeremy informed me that matt had left a message saying that he was going to pick me up around 08:10 for school. Hearing this, I almost ran to my bathroom wanting to get ready as quickly as possible. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. I went to my walk in closet and selected my ripped jeans and baby pink top with my hoodie. I did not bother to usevthe dryer to dry my hair but let the wet soft curls fall around in ringets. I knew the Matt loved my curls. I applied a little lip-gloss and black eye liner and headed downstairs.

I went down to find matt sitting with the other guys. Everyone was busy discussing about last night's game. On spotting me in the room, Jeremy passed me a plate filled with pancakes topped with bacon and a glass of apple juice. Bonnie and caroline enter with their mate jamie and Tyler. Tyler and caroline were in love since 8th grade when he turned into a wolf. he had immediately mated with her. Bonnie had a crush on Jamie since he started looking all sexy, which was around the time we all started high school. The five of us, have been friends since we were babies. We never thought they will find their mates in their best friends. We started talking about our school and which lecture we had together. After finishing breakfast we left for school. Today I was going to drive with Matt in his Aston Martin convertible!

The old bricked school building came into view as soon I drove into the premises. Since our school is An 'Only For Werewolves', most of them from the neighbouring packs attend it. I parked my car in the spot which was closet to the gate. Getting out, I pecked Matt's lips and went off in search for my friends. Finding them near my locker, i quickly grabbed my books and closed it shut. I groaned looking down at my Monday timetable. Damn, no free lecture!

1) & 2) MATHS

3) History

4) English

Lunch

5) Art

6) Gym.

I had my first, second and fourth period with Caroline. That was a relief.

I decided to go to the office to check if all the members of the Greenwood Pack had arrived. I checked my watch to confirm that there was enough time for the first lecture to begin. The office was filled with a woody scent and lavender. It smelled so good . My wolf shouts MATE.

'MATE' I asked my wolf again. I was so busy that I did not realize that I was getting late. I heard the bell so I took off without even glancing behind. I was debating with my wolf whether we had seriously found our mate. I entered the class just in time. I went and sat at the back of class.

Caroline poked me and asked where I had been. I was about to answer when the door swung open. A raven haired boy entered the class. He had a rough but sweet voice. His voice had authority which meant, he was alpha of greenwood. He smelt just the fragrance which had lingered in the office.

My wolf again said mate this meant that my mate is alpha of greenwood. I heard a whistle from the middle row. I knew it was Anna. Teacher asked the boy to introduce himself. "hie. I m damon salvatore. I'm from greenwood pack and future alpha of greenwood. Teacher asked damon to take a seat and there was only one seat which was beside me.

He had sapphire blue eyes which made me him look so handsome.

He came and sat beside me. "hie. I am Damon," he introduced

"Elena Gilbert. But my friends call me 'Lena". After that we did not talk for next hour. I felt like someone was trying to get in my mind, I removed my mind block. Caroline mind linked me and asked me whether he was my mate.

I replied "yes. He is alpha of greenwood and my mate".

"What?"exclaimed Caroline.

"Yes, he is my mate. I informed her again.

* * *

The bell rang signalling the end of class. i packed my stuff quickly and headed to the door, just When I was pulled back against a hard chest. I knew who had pulled me back. It was damon.

When I tried to move he growled and said "mine"

"I know," i stated smiply

"Are you rejecting me? Even if you think of it, it's not going to happen," he growled

I was shocked at how he could have even said that. We barely knew each other. But i was so attracted to him.

"I m not rejecting you but we don't know each other. I would, Love to be your mate but first I want us to know each other and then we can mate," I proposed.

I wiggled out of his arms And started walking towards the history class.

* * *

None of my friends were in this class. History was my favorite subject. I was distracted. _Who wouldn't be? I had found my mate!_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when i heard a chair being pulled up next to mine. I looked up to see sapphire blue eyes staring at me.

What the hell was he doing here? God! could this day get any worse?

Class began and i tried to distract myself from the overly handsome man sitting a few feet away from me. From the corner of my eyes I found Damon staring at me. I tried to ignore him but it was so impossible.

An hour later, I reached my English classroom and found Matt waiting for me near the sooner did I reach, Matt pulled me towards him and kissed me full on my lips.

I heard a growl from behind me. I knew it was Damon. I moved away from Matt and told him to go inside. As soon as Matt was out of sight, I looked at Damon; I was waiting for him to speak first. He just stood there silently, giving me a disgusted look.

"Damon, I know I'm your mate. But first I have to break up with Matt. I need to speak with him. Give me some time I will talk to him at lunch." I tried to reason with him as calmly as possible.

Saying this I entered the room. Matt was sitting at the back. Sitting besides Matt I mind linked him.

"We need to talk," I glanced at Matt.

"Okay. We will go out for lunch. Some place less crowded," He looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay," I agreed, blocking my mind link.

* * *

Damon. I needed to get my mind off him. I had absolutely no idea what the teacher was saying. The way Damon's hair fell into his eyes, made him look so sexy. His sapphire blue eyes, were a pair to die for and this piece of beauty was mine. Damon Salvatore, Alpha of Greenwood pack was mine. I could not stop my lips from breaking into a smile. I glanced around the room and found Damon sitting in the row near the window. He was deep in thought.

* * *

_follow me on twitter : xxdamonKatxx_


	2. Mate

_Chapter 2 is here. Enjoy! Read, review, follow. Don't forget!_

_follow me on twitter for cool updates : xxdamonKatxx_

* * *

**_DAMON_**

I hate school but I have to go or else my father would probably send me off to some military school. That was the deal. I'm here in Blue Moon pack's territory to train werewolves in the pack. There were attacks from rogues A couple of weeks ago. My pack, Greenwood pack, is the biggest and the most powerful pack in America.

Checking my alarm clock, I realised it was already 07:30. _Shit! I was late._

Stefan, Klaus, Alaric , Kol, Meredith, Haley, and April are my best friends.

Klaus is Haley's mate. She is a short green eyed brunette and a cheerleader at our school, back home in Greenwood.

April is Kol's mate. She has the sexiest body I have ever laid eyes on. Blonde, hazel eyed,goddess April is a huge bookworm though!

Alaric's mate is Meredith. Alaric is my best friend in the whole world. I'd trust Alaric with my life. He is my best friend, my brother, my shrink.

Stefan is my sibling. He will become the Beta, when I will take over then position of Alpha.

Katherine is my on/off girlfriend. I'm not in love with her, but she thinks that we are mates but I beg to differ. I don't like her much but she is the sexiest girl in school and I had to have her. Katherine was a nice distraction. We made a good pair since none of us wanted an emotional relationship, all we cared about was the mind blowing sex!

My mother had once told me that when we look in the eyes of our mate, we come to know that she/he is ours or sometimes their wolf smell could be our own personal brand of the most seductive drug.

Alaric, Klaus, Kol, Stefan and their mates were having breakfast. I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard beside the fridge and poured in some milk and cereal.

"Dude, when do we start training ? I am absolutely annoyed of sitting at home and playing call of duty for past two days" klaus said.

"W are going to meet the Alpha of Blue Moon and he is going to introduce us to his pack today. I hope they are a good team," I informed.

Finishing my breakfast, I washed my bowl and spoon and asked Ric to take Meredith , Hayley and Stefan with him.

I grabbed my bag off the chair and walk towards the front door, when suddenly someone jumped on me. I turned to find little sis Lexi on back.

"Damon," She sand, "good morning"

"Good morning sis. What to do you want?" I loved my baby sister And her big green eyes were hard not to impress when she made a puppy dog face like that!

"I don't wanted to go to school please" she pleaded, mocking her best puppy dog eyes.

"Nope," I said, shaking my head, "You are going. I will come to pick you up and we will have some of your favorite strawberry ice cream on the way home,"

"promise?" She asked, creasing her forehead

"promise" I smiled

"pinky promise?"

"pinky promise. now go get ready I will drop you" I said, kissing her cheek.

"Okay," with that, Lexi jumped off my back and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Lexi came running down the stairs and hid behind me, "What did you do Lexi?"

Before she could answer, Katherine stomped towards me and asked anger lacing her voice,"Damon baby , did you here what your sister just called your me?"

"No. What did Lex say?" I shrugged. It was one of those days.

"She called me a fat cow," frowned Katherine.

I tried to control my laughter. I decided to comment against it and just grabbed Katherine's waist, pulling her to me, I kissed her full on the lips.

Lexi's coughing noise, broke us out of our trance. Locking the door, the three of us got into my Chevy Camaro . Lexi sat in the back . Katherine switched on the radio and to Lexi's absolute pleasure, her favourite song 'Love Story' came on.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.**_

_**'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...**_

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**_

_**Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**_

On reaching her school, Lexi jumped out excitedly and almost ran into the new building, that girl could make friends in no time. She was like mom, kind , funny , sweet and loving.

Katharine cleared her throat, bringing me back to reality, "Baby, I want to spend some time with you alone. Can we go for a movie tonight?"

"Babe, today is impossible. I have a meeting with the Alpha of Blue Moon pack and then today we are starting their training. I want to see how they fight," I replied, keeping my eyes on the road.

We reached our new school In no time. I parked my car as close to the school gate as possible. Before any of us could get out of the car, Katherine tugged my hair and crashed her lips to mine. Fuck! This woman was going to be the death of me. I felt her hand slowly make way up my thigh. She started stroking me there and smiled into the kiss.

"Kat, you need to stop or I'm going to fuck you right here," I whispered, nipping her earlobe.

"I don't want any other girl laying her eyes on my baby," she smiled slyly And got out of the car. Waving me good bye, she walked over to where Klaus and Haley were standing. Klaus gave me a thumbs up and the three of them disappeared inside the school building.

A few minutes later, when I felt that I was back to normal, I made my way to the office.

"Hello," I faked a smile at the middle aged lady sitting at the desk,"I am Damon Salvatore and am here to collect my schedule and locker number,"

"Oh yeah. Hold on a minute," she said, pulling out three papers from the first drawer in the desk.

"Okay," I replied and stood there waiting awkwardly.

Suddenly the fragrance of sweet honeysuckle and strawberry, enveloped me. It was the most amazing fragrance I had ever breathed. My wolf happily said "mate"

"What?" I thought back.

"She is your mate. Go and claim her." before I could turn and get a look at her face, she took off. All I managed to see were her dark brown locks cascading down her shoulders.

The office lady handed me my schedule and locker number and made me sign two papers.

Checking my schedule , I headed for the first lecture which was Maths. I groaned reading that I had two consecutive Maths lectures. This was going to be hell on earth. _Why had I even bothered to sign up for Maths? Right, it was a compulsory subject in the school's curriculum. _

Reaching the classroom, I knocked and peaked inside and asked the teacher whether I could come in.

The now familiar smell of my mate lingered in the air. Maths lecture with my mate,was definitely going to be fun.


	3. Elena

**_chapter 3 is here! Thanks for your review and support. _**

**_Enjoy, read, review and follow :-)_**

**___Disclaimer : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it._**

* * *

My mate was stunning. Her beautiful brown locks fell in soft curls around her neck. She had big beautiful hazel eyes which were so mesmerizing. The moment I laid my eyes on her,I knew that i was a goner. My wolf was howling inside me with desperation to claim my mate but i knew i should act on instinct and wait for my time. Unfortunately my maths teacher noticed that i was a new kid here and asked me to introduce myself. I heard someone whistle as I made my way to the front of class. Geez! Girls could be so desperate sometimes, I thought.

"Hello," I waved, "I am Damon Salvatore and I am from the Greenwood Pack,"That had everyone whispering. Ignoring the noise I continued,"I am the future alpha of Greenwood," At that, the teacher thankfully asked me to take my place. As I made my way to the back of class,I found my mate had occupied the seat next to mine.

She looked up at me and gave me shy smile as i settled into my seat.

I smiled and said "Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore"

"I know. I am Elena Gilbert," She replied. A thousand kilowatt smile playing on her lips. She looked even more beautiful when she smiled. She literally lit my whole world with it. God! Elena Gilbert had already turned me to a sappy romantic guy. I studied her from the corner of my eye, she was definitely not like Katherine. All Katherine could think about was how she looked and what she wanted to buy from the mall. But Elena seemed to give off a very different vibe. She was paying rapt attention to the lecture. I had always imagined my mate to be someone like Elena Gilbert. I had heard about her from a few boys back home in Greenwood, but seeing her and being next to her without sharing a word was becoming mentally as well as physically painful. I felt my pants getting tighter, the more I kept looking back at her. Elena Gilbert was going to be the death of me!

* * *

The shrill sound the bell indicated the end of maths lecture. I wanted to talk to Elena, get to know her. She was half way through the classroom and making her way out, and I don't know what came over me, but I rushed over to her and pulled her flush against my chest. For a moment her eyes flashed with fear but noticing me, she seemed to have relaxed slightly. I could hear her heart beating at the speed of light and I knew mine was too. My wolf growled"mine".

"I know" she replied shyly, looking away from my face.

"Are you rejecting me? Don't even think about it," I replied possessively. She looked shocked for a minute but this time she did not break eye contact. Her eyes spoke when no words left her lips. They looked as if they were weighing their options in this situation.

"I'm not rejecting you, but we don't know each other," She finally spoke up, "I know you are my mate. I have never felt like this about any other guy," saying that, she wiggled herself out of my grasp and swiftly walked past me. Her confession had left me completely dumbfounded. She was correct. we didn't know each other but the good part was that she was mine. I checked my timetable and saw that I had history, next period. I hate history but every werewolf should know about their history and ancestors. No sooner had I entered the history classroom, I was hit by my mate's scent. She was sitting next to a vacant seat at the back of class. she had been oblivious to my presence until I pulled up the chair beside her. She looked me straight in the eye, brown meeting blue and as sudden as this movement was, she looked away quickly.

Class began and thankfully the teacher didn't ask me to introduce myself. I did not have any interest in the subject but apparently my mate did. her fingers were zooming over the paper, taking notes rapidly. My wolf wanted to mate her and claim his mark on her. But she was right. We had to get to know each other before we mated for the first time. Frustrated, I mind linked my friends.

"Hey guys, anyone bugged?" I chuckled

"Hey " Stefan greeted.

"Hi," Ric jumped in.

"Wassup guys?" Kol asked.

"Which last are you guys in?" Klaus asked.

"History." I replied disdainfully.

"Biology." Stefan replied

"Emma, Zoe, Ryder, Alex and I are in Math." Klaus answered.

"I found my mate." I told my friends. Everyone was silent for a minute

"Awesome. Who is she? What year is she in?" The guys all asked at the same time.

"Her name is Elena Gilbert. She's in my class. She's in the same year as all of us." Damon explained.

"Whoa Elena Gilbert? You mean Alpha Gilbert's daughter?" Colt asked.

"Yes, she is amazing and the right Luna for our pack." Damon told them.

"Congratulations man. We can't wait to meet her." Kol told his friend.

"Yeah I can't wait to meet my future sister in law." Stefan answered happily.

"Okay. But the hours almost up, so I'll talk to you guys later." Damon said. The bell rang and so as i closed my mind link.

* * *

Before I could get up from my seat, Elena had run out of class. I followed her and to my surprise found her kissing a blonde haired boy. I growled. Spotting me , he moved away from Elena and asked her to go on ahead. I was so angry , my wolf wanted to come out and kill that dog. Matt entered the class and I started making my way in the direction where Elena had disappeared. About twenty steps down the hallways, I felt someone pull my jacket. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself pressed against the wall of an empty classroom.

"Damon ,I know I'm your mate," she said, looking at me straight in the eye, "But first I have to break up with Matt. I need to speak with him. Give me some time,I will talk to him during lunch," with that she quickly left the room, leaving me completely dumbfounded at her confession. So that blonde boy name was named Matt. I shrugged.

When I entered the biology class, I found all my friends there except Stefan. He was a junior while the rest of us were seniors in high school. Class was boring, again. Unfortunately, the teacher had paired me with Katherine for this week's Biology project. I tried to block her voice but she was way too close to me and kept blabbering about God knows what! all i could think about was my beautiful Elena.

'My Elena' I smiled to myself and decided to pay attention the teacher for once.


	4. Break up

**_Chapter 4 is here! Thanks for your review and support._**

**_Enjoy, read, review and follow :-)_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it._**

* * *

Elena P.O.V

I was desperately waiting for lunch. I really needed to talk to Matt as soon as possible

Every thing had happened so fast. This morning, I would have laughed at the person who would have said that I would find my mate and he would be the Alpha of Greenwood Pack which was the strongest pack in the country. Damon was the youngest Alpha In the history of Greenwood Pack which was a very respectful and remarkable achievement.

Damon .I couldn't stop thinking about him. His messy jet black curls fell into his eyes. His eyes. Those sapphire blue eyes were the most amazing pair I had ever seen.

As soon as the bell rang, I almost flew out of class and made my way outside. I faked a smile at Matt upon finding him there waiting for me.

We walked to his car without exchanging any words. I had this weird feeling that I was being watched. I was right, I found Damon staring at me from a distance. But I did not let that bother me too much, I just got in the car with Matt . I needed to break up with him but I had no idea how I was going to achieve this impossible feat.

"What did you want to talk about?" Matt asked, as soon as we were off the school campus.

"I have found my mate." I blurted out.

"When ?" Matt asked, he hadn't looked at me nor asked the boy's name.

" Today. He is alpha of Greenwood's pack , Damon Salvatore," I informed, a little to excitedly. I turned in my seat and looked at Matt but he was avoiding my gaze. His face didn't show any emotion and I felt stupid for acting like a jerk.

"Where do you wanna have lunch Elena?" He asked, his eyes still on the road.

"Lets go to Andie's Burgers," I suggested.

"Alright,"he agreed with a small smile.

No sooner had we found a booth at Andie's than the server came over to ask us what meal we wanted. I ordered my favorite all time menu of Chicken Cheese Burger, fries and a tall, cold glass of coke. Matt ordered a Quarter Pounder with a chocolate smoothie and fries.

"So?" Asked Matt, raising his eyebrows, wanting to break the awkward silence between us.

I had absolutely no idea how to break up with a guy. I had never been in this situation before,

"Matt, I know this is going to hard on you but, I have found my mate and you know what happens next." I told him, just blurting it out. What was wrong with me! That came out to sound so rude.

"Elena, I am your mate. Don't you feel it love?" He almost begged.

"I can't do this to neither my mate nor to you. I have made my choice Matt. What we had was amazing but now we should let the past go for good." I told him. I was officially out of control now.

"Elena," he moaned, his eyes were shining with unshed tears. My heart was breaking but what could I do? I could not reverse fate. It wasn't mine to decide.

"Matt," I said, taking his hand in mine, resting our entwined fingers on the table,

"I am sure you'll find your mate. I bet she is going to be beautiful." I comforted him.

"My mate does not exist Lena," his voice had dropped down several octaves.

"Does not exist? What are you talking about?" I was so confused now.

"She was human. She died in a car accident three months ago," he confessed.

"She died three months ago? You failed to tell me this piece of information?" I almost screamed.

Wait a minute. Three months ago...Matt and I were in a relationship three months ago.

"You cheated on me?" I accused, looking at him straight in the eye.

"No Elena, its not like that," he cried, "I can explain,"

"Zip it Matt. You just made this even easier. This relationship is over," saying this, I stormed out of the booth. I ran to the counter and asked for my meal to go. Paying the check, I turned around to see if Matt had followed me. To my disappointment, he hadn't. Walking out of Andie's, I signalled a cab and headed straight back to school.

* * *

"Where were you? We tried to mind link you but you wouldn't let your shield down," Caroline asked as soon as she came over to where I was standing.

"Matt and I broke up," I smiled.

"Why?" Caroline asked, opening her locker, which was apparently next to mine.

"I found my mate, "I mumbled .

"You what?" Asked a voice from behind me. Turning around, I found a very shocked looking Jamie and Bonnie

" Damon Salvatore," I blushed.

"OMG! Isn't he an alpha? That means you are the future Luna," Bonnie exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

"Does Matt know that Damon Salvatore is your mate?" Jamie asked curiously.

"I told him. Actually, I made it pretty clear that this relationship was over." I told them, not wanting to divulge anything about Matt's mate. I had enough of Matt for the day.

All of us turned silent, spotting Damon walking towards our little group. Caroline, Bonnie and Jamie hastily mumbled a good-bye and took off. I stood there smiling waiting for my mate to reach my locker.

"You are all mine now?" Damon asked getting straight to the point.

"I broke up with Matt but what about your girlfriend?" I challenged him.

"I'll deal with her after school but its a good thing you and that Matt are over. Elena Gilbert is mine and mine alone," he smirked, taking off for his class.

Damon was so possessive. Mr Possessive Alpha, I thought. That had me laughing. I quickly covered my laugh into a cough since people had started starring. Just then the bell rang indicating, the start of classes, saving me from more embarrassment.

* * *

The next few hours were complete torture. I had absolutely no idea what the teachers were saying or what I was supposed to do. My mind kept drifting back to blue eyed boy I had fallen in love with. Two hours later, the long shrill bell echoed through the hallways. School was over for the day. I ran to my locker and to my surprise, found Damon, leaning against it.

"Hey," I smiled breathless, stuffing my books quickly in the locker and grabbing my purse.

"Hello Elena," God! The way he pronounced my name sent chills down my spine.

"How was your day?" He asked, once I had securely shut the locker door.

"It was alright. Boring." I told him and he just laughed. Laughter was apparently contagious, so I wound up laughing with him.

"Elena," he looked at me a little hesitantly,

"Would you like to go out? Tomorrow? Just the two of us? Get to know each other?" He asked

"Yes, i would love to," I swear, I must have grinned way too much because my reply had rewarded me with a small kiss from my mate on my forehead.

"Its settled then. Here is my number," he said, pulling a small sheet of paper from his jacket pocket, "`Stay in touch," with that he took off.

"So what did lover boy say?" Jamie asked as I approached the group; they were standing near the school's main exit.

"What?" I scoffed.

"I saw you talking to him. So spill," Bonnie smiled slyly. I decided that since none of them were going to give in, I may as well just give them what they want.

"He asked me out for a date"I blurted out

"When?" Tyler asked. I hadn't even felt him approach us.

"Tomorrow night" I confessed

"You are going to need something over the top to impress Damon Salvatore," Caroline giggled.

I did not know what to say to that. I felt a blush creep up my face, so I covered it with my hands, only to end up getting teased even more.


	5. Emily

_**Hey guys chapter 5 is here!**_

_**Thanks to danni1989 for beta-ing this chapter. Make sure you check out her book 'how do you want it?'**_

**_Thanks for your review and support._**

**_Enjoy, read, review and follow :-)_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it._**

* * *

Elena P.O.V

My dad wanted to talk to Damon, so I left them alone and went in search of my friends. In the backyard, pack members were having dinner. Jeremy and his friends were sitting on picnic bench joking around with each other, they were soon joined by Caroline and Tyler. Bonnie and Jamie were not in backyard, they must have escape to their room.

I went to sit with Caroline who looked bored and worried about something. As soon as I reached the picnic bench she looked up at me smiling; the smile did not reach her eyes as usually it did.

"Where is Damon?" She asked.

"He is with my dad; he wanted to talk something about the pack". I answered her, as I took seat beside her.

"Hmm. I'm bored when are we leaving? I want to watch Iron Man 3". She exclaimed.

Caroline was totally obsessed with Robert Downey Jr. When Iron Man was released, she took us to watch that movie 20 times. She brought DVD of that movie and used to watch every Friday. But tonight something was troubling her, she looked disturbed and irritated.

"Aww, someone is pissed. What happened, is there paradise in trouble?" I asked her.

Looking at her face and mood anybody could tell she and Tyler had fight. Tyler looked at her as soon as I asked her. He looked at her for second and then turned and looked at me with knowing. There was something that I did not know. But whatever it was he knew about it and I had feeling that it was related to me. He had sad glint in his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. Tyler is disturbed about something that happen in recess. I think he saw something or heard something, which has upset him. He was angry when he came back from washroom. He's not telling me what he saw or heard. I'm worried. Why is he not telling me?" She started sobbing.

"Shh. Nothing is wrong. He will tell you sometime. . Just chill girl. He will come around. He must be PMS'ing" I tried to make her laugh, in which I succeed.

She started laughing like a mad woman, "Okay. Now tell me where is Jamie and Bonnie?"

"I don't know. Let me call Bonnie". She said while taking out her iphone5. Caroline was addicted to Apple products. She had an iPhone, Ipad mini and mac pro. God, that girl loved her material items; her Apples, clothes shoes and to boot she was stubborn. She managed to irritate me so much, but yet she was still my best friend.

"Where are you guys? "She asked.

I could hear what was said from other side, "We are in the forest. We will comeback in ten minutes."

"Okay. Come fast or we will leave you guys here and go." Caroline ordered.

"No you won't go without us." Matt shouted from behind.

"Bye" Caroline cut the call and turned towards me flashing her cute smile with puppy eyes.

Oh no, she wanted something from me. I'm in trouble please help me, I thought. "Baby come with me, let's go see if we can go get tickets for the show. The others will come after." Tyler suggested.

I mind-linked and thanked him for saving me from Caroline. He pulled her up,kissed her neck and murmured something in her ear which made her blush. They quickly said their goodbyes and went. I was sitting alone, looking around me. Pack members were enjoying their dinner, pack's omega were serving them. Some couples were dancing on the dance floor. Children were teasing some chubby girl who was sitting in puddle; she looked about 4 years old. She was covered in mud; it seems boys had pushed her in mud puddle. I went towards their group, seeing me approaching them group they all ran away. The small girl was sobbing; it broke my heart looking at her. I bent and took her in my arms and sat on ground. She kept on sobbing. I tried to calm her but she was not listening, so I waited until she calmed..

"What happened? Why are you crying sweetheart?" I asked her. She looked so innocent and sweet.

"They all called me fat and teased me. They keep on saying I don't have parents. I don't remember them." She sobbed.

"Who did you come here with?" I asked the sobbing girl

.

"I came with my father's brother but I can't find him here. They left me here" She replied. She started crying again. How can someone leave a child here alone in the cold.

"Stop crying sweetheart and tell me what your uncle's name is?" I questioned her.

"I don't know" she replied.

"What's your name?"

"Emily"

"Emily. My name is Elena. Would you like to come with me? We will clean you up"

"Okay" she smiled.

I took her into my room and ran a bath for her. I mind-linked my mother and asked her to bring some clothes for Emily. I added some more bubbles in tub, she was trying to catch the bubbles but they were bursting. It brought a smile to my face looking at her.

My mother came inside with some girls clothes. She looked at Emily and then at me. She also had smile on her face looking at Emily.

"Who's she?" Mom asked me

"Her name is Emily. Her uncle left her here. How can people be so cruel to such a small child?" I asked, completely baffled by that.

"I can understand sweetie. There are people who only live for money, they don't care about others. They just need money,women and booze. "Mom said

"I think her parents are dead. She said she lived with her uncle and aunt" I told my mom.

"Take these clothes. I will bring something up for both of you to eat." Mom said leaving the bathroom. . I went and sat on floor near the bath tub and started playing with Emily. The water was getting cold so I took her out and dried her. Mom had brought a white and pink colored dress for Emily. It suited her perfectly. I dried her hair and combed it.. As Emily was getting ready I called Caroline and asked her to get one more ticket. I could not leave Emily here alone so I decided I would take her with me for the movie. As it is an action movie, she will enjoy it. I planned on taking her shopping in the morning, all it took was one hour for me to love her.

Mom brought some cookies and lasagna up for us. Emily was talking all about her uncle and aunt. Her uncle and aunt lived in the next town, her aunt used to make her work. Listening to her story made tears roll down my cheeks.

* * *

As soon as Emily was fed, we went downstairs; she held my hand the entire way.. We reached living room and found Damon, Bonnie and Jamie waiting for me. Emily hid behind my legs when she saw Damon looking at her curiously. I took her in my arms and introduced them to her." Guys. This is Emily. Emily these are my friends Jamie, Bonnie and Damon who is my mate"

"What is a mate?" she asked curiously.

Before I could to tell me, Damon answered her question "A mate is your other half. He loves you more than anyone in this world. He is your soul mate"

"Okay"

"Are you ready to leave?" Damon asked me

"Where are you going? Are you also leaving me here?" Emily asked in fear.

"No sweetheart. I'm not leaving you here alone. We are going to see a movie. Would you like to come with us?" I asked her

"Yes" she replied smiling.

She was afraid that I would leave her and go like what her uncle and aunt did. But I would never ever think of something like that. It would hurt me to leave her alone even though mom and dad would have looked after her.

We all got into Damon's car, Bonnie and Jamie were sitting in the backseat.. Emily wanted to sit with me so I took her in front were I was sitting with Damon. He started driving, "So Emily, what's your favorite animal?"

"Dog. I want a dog as my pet" she said and turn towards me showing her puppy eyes

"Can you get me dog?" she asked me.

"Hmm. Let me ask my dad first." I said to her. Damon kept on glancing towards us while driving. Emily and I were chatting throughout the ride. Caroline and Tyler were waiting for us at the front door. When Caroline saw us arrive she started bouncing up and down excitedly. . Okay she was too damn excited to watch Iron Man 3 Damon came to passenger side and opened the door for me.

"Who is she?" Caroline asked of Emily

.

"Oh. This Emily. Emily this Caroline and her mate Tyler" Bonnie said.

"Hi, my name is Caroline. I like your dress." Caroline greeted the child.

"Thanks. Can we go see that movie now?" Emily asked looking at me.

"Yeah sweetheart. Come on we will go and buy popcorn for everyone" I said as I put Emily down and took her hand. We started walking towards the doors, everyone following us in. Damon started walking beside me, we reached the popcorn stall and ordered 3 popcorn and one chocolate and caramel popcorn for me and Emily.

* * *

We all enjoyed the movie, Emily was sitting on my right side, with Damon on my left. Damon and I talked throughout the whole movie. He had linked his fingers with mine. He asked me about my likes and dislikes, and about my favorite movie, TV shows, singer, sport.

He gave Emily and I a ride back to the house.. Bonnie and Caroline had went to their apartment with Tyler and Jamie. We cancelled our girls night as Emily was added in our group and I did not wanted her to feel uncomfortable so we all decided to wait for another time. Once she becomes comfortable with others we will have our night out.

Emily slept throughout the ride, Damon and I were silent. He helped me in taking Emily inside. He came to my bedroom and waited until she was in bed.. We went down, I asked him "you want coffee?'

"If you don't mind thanks." He agreed.

Pack omega had cleaned the house so well, there was no dirty plates lying on the table. I went to the kitchen to make coffee; Damon followed me and sat at the breakfast table looking at me. I could feel his stare on the back of my head, I made coffee and put his mug on the breakfast table and sitting down opposite him.

"Where did you go at recess?" He asked me.

"I went for lunch with Matt. I needed to break up with him, but it didn't go too well." I admitted.

"Okay. What happened? When you returned you were in a foul mood" Damon asked.

"Damon I don't want to talk about it. Can you please leave? I'm sleepy" I said rudely. I didn't want to talk about it. I was already angry with Matt, he had found his mate while we were in relationship. He should have just been honest with me, but he didn't. Now I don't want anything to do with him.

"Okay. Sleep well. Goodnight." He said as he started walking towards the front door. He was upset but I wasn't ready to discuss what happened between Matt and I.

"Bye Damon. I will talk to you tomorrow" I said as I followed him to the front door.

"Goodnight Elena. I will pick you up tomorrow at 7.30" He said closing front door behind him.

* * *

I went to the kitchen and washed the coffee mugs Damon and I had used.. I went upstairs in my room and started getting ready for bed . I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went to my dress and changed into my pyjamas. My phone started to ring. It flashed unknown number; I picked it up, "hello."

"Hello Elena, I'm watching you. You will be mine. I'll be waiting for you baby." A rough manly voice said into the phone.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"I will come for you Elena. Until that time..."


	6. date part 1

_**Hey guys chapter 6 is here!**_

_**Thanks to danni1989 for beta-ing this chapter. Make sure you check out her book 'how do you want it?'**_

**_Thanks for your review and support._**

**_Enjoy, read, review and follow :-)_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it._**

* * *

_**Elena p.o.v**_

I was still shocked from that call, who was that person? Oh god! I'm so confused. How the hell did he get my number? Nobody knows my number except pack members and friends.

I looked on the right side of my bed, Emily was not there, now where was she? I got up and went in search of her. I could hear a giggling sound from kitchen so I went in that direction.

Mom was making scrambled eggs and toast; dad was sitting at the breakfast table with Emily. She was laughing at my dad who was making funny faces. She looked so happy; her smile could light up the whole room. As soon as mom heard my chuckle she turned and smiled at me.

"Good morning mom" I greeted her.

"Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep and what time did you guys get home? "She asked while handing me a glass of juice and a plate of scrambled eggs.

". We were back before midnight. I slept like a baby and there was someone to warm my bed".

Mom smiled at me and said, "I saw her coming out of your room. She is an early bird".

"Hmm. It will be okay as long as she does not disturb my beauty sleep. Morning dad, Emily" I said, as I went to sit beside Emily.

"So what are we going to do?" Emily asked.

"I am going to school and you will stay home with mom" I replied while eating my breakfast.

"Okay. But we will go shopping? Please say yes. Please." She said and showed me her puppy face.

"Yes we will go shopping as soon as I return from school. Now let me go and get ready. Damon will be here soon"

I ran to my room and went in my walk in closet. I have too many clothes, and now I have to make room for Em's clothes too. . I choose black skinny jeans and grey tank top with white lace crop top. I chose my white pumps to match with it.

I plucked my iPod in the socket and selected "ready or not" by Bridgit Mendler. I went in my en- suite and brushed my teeth and showered. I love to listen music while having shower, I'm kind of bathroom singer.

After 20 minutes I was pretty much ready. I was dressed and the small amount of makeup I usually wore on my face. I was partial to just mascara and lip gloss. Emily entered my room as I was curling my hair. She came and sat on my dresser. She looked up at my face and smiled at me.

"What's wrong Emily?" I asked her

"I'm bored there is no one here to play with me" She whined.

"Oh. I think I have some drawing paper and colours. Do you like to draw?" I asked.

"Yes" she said smiling at me.

There were small children here in pack house but I don't think she will play with them after what happened yesterday. I did my hair and went to my study table to search for drawing papers and crayons. There were many sheets of paper, I gave them to Emily. She went and sat on window seat. It is my favorite place and can sit there all night. Whenever I get time, I would sit and write my diary.

I heard a car approaching pack house. I packed my bag and kissed Emily's check. I ran to my front door and open it. I was busy stuffing my scarf in my bag.

I did not look up and said," sorry Damon. I was searching drawing paper for Emily".

When he did not say anything, I looked up and saw Matt standing there looking like love struck person.

"Hello Matt. What bring you here?" I asked politely.

"I knew you were joking yesterday Lena, you also love me but you are not ready to confess it." He told me, obviously delusional.

"Oh god. When will you understand Matt, I can't be with you. I have my mate, Damon is my mate. Leave me alone Matt. Please just go, I don't want you near me. Just go." I pleaded, getting annoyed at his inability to listen to me.

"I will come back Elena. If I can't have you then no one can. You are mine, Elena. Only mine" Matt said looking at me.

Looking at him now, made me nervous. He had that look in his eyes, which clearly said he is damn serious about wanting me back. I was afraid of this Matt. He was not that sweet Matt, who used to bring flowers for me every day, who used to say hug me and say everything is going to be alright or not the one who was always calm and funny.

He looked at me for another second and turn towards his car. He got into it and drove away. I kept looking at his car until it disappears. I turn to go inside when I heard another car approaching pack house. I would hear some pop song playing. It would be only one person .

_**DAMON**_

* * *

He looked so hot in his black t-shirt and jeans. He got out of car and strode towards me. He stood in front of me and grinned, "Good morning sunshine."

"Morning Damon". I responded.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I responded. He led me to the car and opened the passenger side door for me to slip into.

"So where are you going to take me?" I asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"For our date." I reminded him rolling my eyes.

"Oh. I'm not going to tell you" He denied me.

"Please." I begged, desperately.

"Nope. Patience is a virtue my dear." He said.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Let's play 20 questions." Damon suggested after sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"OK. I'll go first. What's your favorite color?" I asked, unsure of why I asked such a mundane question for starters.

"Black. How about you?" He asked the same question.

"Light blue. What is your favorite movie?" I asked.

"G. ." He answered predictably. Most guys seemed to prefer movies like that over chick flicks.

"Okay. You like action movies?" I asked.

"Hey, no way it was my turn to ask." Damon exclaimed, glaring at me.

"Sorry. Ask whatever you want to." i told him clasping my hands awaiting his question.

"What's your favorite movie? "he asked

" "The game plan" and "The Proposal"" I replied

"You seriously like that movie? That's the one where the guy's boss is a bitch and she forces him to pretend to be marrying her. They go to Alaska to visit his family and eventually they fall in love." Damon asked rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, it's an awesome movie." I said sticking my tongue out at him. Sometimes I behave like a child; everyone has the right to act like that sometimes.

"Okay." He said.

When we reached the school everyone was staring at us, Caroline and Bonnie had huge smiles on their face. I rushed to them and pulled them towards our lockers.

"Bye sunshine. see you in class" Damon called before returning to his group. Klaus, Damon's best friend looked at me and smiled.

First period I had math. All of my friends were in the class with me and so was Damon. I tried to pay attention to Mr. Garner from my seat near the window, but I could feel Damon's eyes boring into the back of my skull. His eyes on me were very distracting and I needed to pay attention to the lecture of calculus.

* * *

Lunch came soon, I stood in queue to get lunch. Today they where serving pizza, chocolate doughnuts, and salad, there were only three pieces of pizza left. Piece by piece the pizza was disappearing. Damon was in line in front of me and he took the last piece leaving me deflated. I grinned when he placed the pizza on my plate and went to sit with his friends.

"So what is today's plan?" Caroline asked me as soon as I sat down at the table.

"Hmm. I have a date tonight with Damon." I told her.

"That means we are going shopping"Bonnie said happily .

"Yeah we are and we have to take Emily with us. She is in need of new clothes."I said.

"Okay, we'll meet you at the mall parking lot at around 5-ish?" Bonnie suggested.

"Sounds good."I agreed.

Soon Tyler and Jamie joined us. Jamie and Tyler were talking about the football game, Bonnie, Caroline and I were talking about a pair of shoes Caroline had saw in the mall the other day.

* * *

When the bell rang I headed to my afternoon classes, biology and history. Klaus was in both of my classes and my partner in biology and spent the whole class telling me about Damon. They had been best friends since they were kids.

I was still laughing when we had reached school parking lot, when we heard someone growl. We looked towards the person and I sighed

"Oh no I'm in trouble."

* * *

_**vote and comment **_


End file.
